trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
EMD GP60
The EMD (Electro Motive Division) GP60 is a type of four-axle, 16-cylinder, 3,800HP diesel-electric locomotive built from 1985 to 1994, and marked one of the first 3rd-generation diesel locomotives built for the North American market. Despite its initial success upon debut, the locomotive model was the''' last completely new''' type of four-axle diesel locomotive built for the primary market by EMD. However, the recent GP22ECO has since caused debate in recent years (despite being a type of rebuild reminiscent of the BL20-2). 294 were built, with an additional 63 wide-cab GP60M and 23 cabless GP60B "B-units" built for the ATSF, making the total of 380 units produced; a rather small number when compared to models such as the GP40, GP38-2, or GP35. The SD60, its six-axle counter-part, completely outsold the model 3:1; despite the GP60 serving as a "last resort" for the four-axle diesel locomotive market. Southern Pacific (SP; including SSW),' Santa Fe '(ATSF),' Denver And Rio Grande Western' (DRGW), Norfolk Southern (NS), the Texas-Mexican Railway '''™, and the '''US Department of Energy (SROX) were the original customers to purchase the model, while current owners include CSX, BNSF, and''' Union Pacific (UP). '''NS and SROX 'are the only remaining original owners. CSX acquired three former EMDX demonstrators (EMDX 5-7, now CSX 6897-6899) sometime in 1999-2000 for use in local and/or yard service, while UP currently operates ex-SP, SSW, and DRGW GP60's acquired through the 1996 SP merger for yard and local service as well. BNSF on the other-hand, operates all ex-ATSF GP60 and subsequent GP60M and B-units inherited through the 1996 BNSF merger along with operating two ex-Vermont Railway units (ex-HLCX, nee TM) acquired sometime in 2011 for said same purpose. NS currently utilizes their fleet in general revenue service, but has since re-regulated several units to yard and/or local duties as well rather than for primary use. All are currently in service as yard switchers or are employed in local service with one unit in particular (BNSF #170), has been rebuilt from an ex-ATSF GP60B using the cab of an ex-UP SD40-2 (UP #3751). A similar model, the 12-cylinder, 3,000hp 'GP59 '''was constructed from 1985 to 1989, and was delivered exclusively to Norfolk Southern''' (NS). It was (ironically) the only other 3rd generation diesel built by EMD to outsell its rival: the GE B40-8. History During the late-1980's into the early 1990's, many major and drastic changes began to occur for EMD. What was once the leading locomotive builder in the United States (along with the rest of the world), had officially lost said status to long-time rival GE upon the debut of the C40-8 from the famed Dash 8 line. Among the many changes was the relocation of their LaGrange, Illinois locomotive manufacturing facility operations to their Canadian GMD facilty in London, Ontario; meaning that all major manufacturing for domestic models was to commence or continue in Canada rather than in the United States. Thus, beginning sometime in 1988, all domestic (American) models were manufactured at EMD's (GMD's) London facility until 2012 (minus a few exceptions). The GP60 was ultimately one of the first official domestic diesel locomotive models to debut from the London facility (despite the three demonstrators and numerous other units having been built at LaGrange). But beside said changes, the model was essentially a complete upgrade from the preceding GP50: having more advanced microprocessors which replaced hundreds of wiring circuits, dozens of relays, and all but one module card, making it an improvement among the previous model. Other features included an improved dynamic braking grid and a higher horsepower output as a result of being equipped with an updated version of the D87 traction motors, as well as the new 16-710G3A prime-mover or engine, which was a drastic improvement over the over-stressed 16-645F3B (which was essentially equivalent to the original 16-645F as utilized on the SD50) that was plagued with countless problems and issues from the beginning. Upon its debut or introduction, the three original demonstrators were tested and evaluated throughout every Class 1 railroad system at the time. Although they were successful, the model only proved to be popular with Western-based carriers such as SP and ATSF. Furthermore, such demonstrations primarily garnered the attention of Southern Pacific (SP) in the first place, whom the railroad ordered a total of 195 units split into three separate orders (SP 9600-9619, SSW 9620-9714, and SP 9715-9794), and were utilized on the railroad's high-speed intermodal service; the GP60's original intended purpose like its predecessor. Like the SP, the ATSF sought interest with the model, and utilized their fleets for the same said purpose alongside their existing GE B40-8 units (and subsequent B39-8 testbeds), but eventually partnered with EMD to develop their own unique variants which were ordered upon request from the railroad. Besides the t wo latter companies, upon the finalization of the merger between the SP and DRGW in 1988-1989, the railroad received three GP60 units (DRGW 3154-3156); the smallest fleet out of all Class 1 customers, which also were part of the DRGW's last order for any diesel locomotive, for the UP-SP merger in 1996 ended the latter. Meanwhile, eastern carriers such as Norfolk Southern ordered a small total of 50 units prior to their placement of 33 (later 36) GP59's. SROX on the other-hand, ordered one GP60 (along with a B40-8) to sort and switch out freight cars along the Savannah River Site nuclear reservation. Said units are often rare to spot, for they are typically left in storage or never venture far beyond the facility. GP60M Following the railroad's order of 40 standard-cab GP60 units, the ATSF placed an order of 63 GP60M's which were fitted with an early version of the now-standardized "American Safety Cab" (or "wide-cab") in 1990. Said units were also painted in the revived "Warbonnet" scheme (which was the first time in which said livery was applied since the 1960's), and were part of the ATSF's "Super Fleet". Often at times, the GP60M was often regarded as being one of the most uncomfortable diesels for any crew to ride in on the ATSF, for many employees or crew members often complained over how badly the cab rattled, shook, and rode too low to the ground resulting in an otherwise uncomfortable ride. Hence, the road's subsequent B40-8W units were often generally favored. GP60B The first of their kind since the 40 GP30B units delivered to UP in 1963 (excluding first-generation diesels), the GP60B was built upon request from the ATSF in 1990 in an effort to boost the speeds of their otherwise "hot" intermodal express trains between Chicago and Los Angeles. Painted and numbered in the same series as their GP60M cab unit companions, these units served as "boosters" to assist said trains. Despite having only 23 built, they served their short-lived purpose until the BNSF merger in 1996. The remaining 22 GP60B units now currently reside as spare units or for heavy duty yard and/or local service throughout BNSF's system (notably in Southern California). Specifications Production Roster Note: Several ex-SP and SSW GP60 units remain unpatched (not containing any UP reporting marks or patchwork) and retain their original respective numbers from their previous owners. Technically, units such as SP #9721 would be referred to as such, rather than avoiding confusion between UP #9721: a C44-9W. GP60B Production Roster GP60M Production Roster Trivia/Facts What was originally unique about the three GP60 (and subsequent GP59) demonstrators was their "Aerodynamic" (or simply "Aero") cabs: their angular and rounded appearance (along with their SP-style light gear) made them virtually distinct among other four-axle "Geeps". The overall distinct style was meant to reduce wind resistance or drag when operating at high speeds. However, the cab design proved to be ineffective, and EMD decided to revert back to the original "Spartan cab" design typically found on all 2nd-generation models. Ironically, TM #869 became HLCX #7700 on two occasions: prior to its auction to Vermont Railway (VTR), and after its ownership from the shortline before becoming BNSF 168, and eventually BNSF 198. Remarkably, the unit still retains its VTR livery but with BNSF patchwork rather than HLCX. TM #870 remarkably retained its original scheme upon entering lease service with Helm Financial (HLCX), along with receiving ownership under Vermont Railway (VTR #382) and lease to the Arizona And California Railroad (AZRC) before becoming BNSF #169, and finally was renumbered to BNSF #199, where it currently retains the "Heritage 3" (H3) scheme. SP #9721 is a notable example of a surviving unpatched SP GP60 on the UP's roster; being considered a "true" heritage unit as opposed to a mock heritage unit like UP #1996. The unit has been patched and renumbered #1124 in 2014. Texas-Mexican GP60 Duo Gallery TM 869.jpg|TM #869 upon delivery to the Texas-Mexican Railway in Laredo, TX in 1990. TM 869 2.jpg|TM #869 at the railway's locomotive facility or locomotive shops in Laredo five years later. HLCX GP60's.jpg|HLCX #7700 and #7701 upon arrival to Vermont Railway. Vermont Railway GP60's.jpg|VRT #382 and #381 (TM #870 and #869) hauling a mied freight through the Vermont countryside in the early 2000's. HLCX 7700 2000's.jpg|HLCX #7700 (original) prior to its auction to the Vermont Railway shortline, where it became VTR #381. HLCX 7700 VTR.jpg|HLCX #7700 after being returned to HLCX from the VTR, trailing behind "blood brother" #7701. BNSF 169.jpg|BNSF #169 before being renumbered and repainted into BNSF #199. BNSF 199.jpg|BNSF #199 (originally TM #870) as of today. VTR 381 and 382.jpg|VTR #281 leading VTR #282. BNSF 168.jpg|BNSF #168 (before becoming BNSF #198). BNSF 198.JPG|BNSF #198 as of today, which ironically retains its VTR livery. NS GP60's and B32-8E.JPG|A pair of NS GP60's leading a GE B32-8E. General Gallery BNSF Frankengeep.jpg|BNSF #170 prior to receiving a new coat of paint (the unit was often dubbed as a "Frankengeep" amongst the railfan community). Rebuilt GP60B.jpg|BNSF #170 (ex-ATSF #347; a GP60B). Early SP GP60's.JPG|Two early SP GP60 units as-seen in the early 1990's. Such notable differences include (besides the paintscheme) having nose or hood-mounted headlights as well as having shorter fuel tanks and a much more distinct dynamic brake grid section (often regarded as a "Phase 1" GP60 or "Phase 1" dynamic brake grid or hatch section). SROX 106.jpg|SROX #106: the Savannah River Site GP60 sitting alongside SROX #107: a B40-8. DRGW 3156 GP60.JPG|DRGW #3156: one of three purchased by the railroad. SP 9760.jpg|Brand-new SP GP60 leading a manifest in the Chicago, IL area sometime in the early-1990's. UP 9430 and SP 9721.jpg|SP #9721 with UP #9430 (a C41-8W) at the UP Alfalfa Yard in El Paso, TX. GP60B Interior.jpg|The hostler controls of a GP60B. GP60M Cab Interior.jpg|The interior of a GP60M. ATSF GP60M units 2.jpg|ATSF #146 when it was briefly painted in the Maersk Sealand sponsorship scheme used to promote or advertise intermodal service between the two companies. BNSF GP60M's.jpg|Patched and unpatched BNSF GP60M's leading a local. B40-8W and GP60M.jpg|A GP60M and a B40-8W leading an intermodal train sometime in the early-1990's. CSX 6897.jpg|CSX #6897 (ex-LLPX #6001, nee EMD 5) in 2002. CSX 6897 2.jpg|CSX #6897 as of today. CSX 6897 Cab Close-up.JPG|An up-close view of CSX #6897's cab. ATSF 146 2.jpg|ATSF #146 hauling a promo train. ATSF Maersk Train At Cajon Pass.jpg|The ATSF-Maersk promo train meeting a UP freight at Cajon Pass, CA. ATSF Warbonnet Ceromony Special.jpg|GP60M's sandwiching FP45's (the previous generation of "Warbonnet" units prior to 1990) leading an ATSF ceremony special commemorating the final days of the railroad prior to the BNSF merger. BNSF GP60B.jpg|A BNSF H1-painted GP60B. NS 7140 GP60.jpg|NS #7140: an Operation Lifesaver-sponsored GP60 unit. H2 BNSF GP60M's.jpg|A pair of H2-painted BNSF GP60M's. Sources http://espee.railfan.net/spgp60.html http://espee.railfan.net/sswgp60.html Category:EMD locomotives Category:EMD 710 Series Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Four-axled Diesel locomotives Category:American locomotives